Ben 10: Ultimate Couples
by Omarnosian10
Summary: (Inspired by Judge Royce's Ultimate Romance and Rexfan1333's Ultimate Ladies) A series of one-shots pairing Ben up with various women from comics, TV shows, books, cartoons, video games, anime, etc. Added with possible future when pairings are married and OC son/daughters.
1. Vida (Power Rangers Mystic Force)

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers. I'm back with a new crossover.**

 **Ben: Technically, it's a series of crossover one-shots involving me with women from movies, anime, TV shows, books, cartoons, comics, video games.**

 **Omarnosian10: And there's one major difference between this and the Ultimate Romance/Ladies stories.**

 **Ben: After every confession or something close to it, the author will show a possible future for the couple and an OC son/daughter of ours.**

 **Vida: The author started with me because no one tried a Power Ranger One-Shot with Ben 10.**

 **Ben: Although diamondholder beat the author to first Power Ranger/Ben 10 pairing.**

 **Vida: NOT THE POINT!**

 **Ben: Sorry!**

 **Omarnosian10: Alright, and Ben's actor is the one from Ben 10 Alien Swarm. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 1: Vida Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force)**

 **(Briarwood Forest)**

Ben Tennyson (No Watch Ben) is laying on the grass and looking at the sky in thought, wondering how his family and very few friends were doing back home. The reason he's in Briarwood instead of Bellwood is because Professor Paradox sent him here a few years ago to help Ben control his powers when he unlocked the spark of the anodite. Ben eagerly accepted because he was inspired to be a hero by Prime Ben, Ben 23, Ben 10K and Gwen 10 when he participated in the Ben war. Ben has been doing his training in secret until almost a year ago when he and five of his new friends were chosen to be the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Ben became the Jade Mystic Ranger, powerful as the cosmos, Nick became the Red Mystic Ranger, fearsome as fire, Nick's crush Madison became the Blue Mystic Ranger, fluid as the sea, Chip became the Yellow Mystic Ranger, fast as lightning, Xander became the Green Mystic Ranger, strong as a tree, and Ben's secret crush and Madison's sister Vida became the Pink Mystic Ranger, ever-changing as the wind. Ben always remembers the day he met the group before Nick came to Briarwood.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ben is searching around the cafeteria for a place to sit while holding a tray of food. Professor Paradox took care of making his fake identity thanks to a little help from the Kevin from Prime Ben's universe. Prime Kevin gave him the jacket Prime Ben used to wear daily before getting the new Omnitrix because it looked cooler than the hoodie, in his opinion at least. Prime Kevin offered to stitch out the 10, but Ben refused, wanting the keep the 10 as a reminder of the Ben war. Ben was too deep in thought that he ended up softly bumping into someone._

 _"Oh, sorry!" apologized Ben before he got a good look at who he bumped into when her brown eyes looked up at his emerald eyes._

 _"It's okay. You're the new kid, right? Benjamin Tennyson?" asked Vida curiously._

 _"Yeah, but most people call me Ben for short. I was looking for a place to sit." answered Ben, making Vida smile._

 _"You could sit with me and my friends. There's an open seat in the table we sit." offered Vida._

 _"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother to you." asked Ben politely, making Vida roll her eyes._

 _"Don't worry. I'm sure my friends will be happy to meet you." assured Vida as she guided Ben to a nearly full table with Madison, Chip and Xander._

 _"Hey, Vida, who's the dude in the green jacket?" asked Chip as he noticed Ben's jacket._

 _"Are you the new kid that came in class?" asked Madison._

 _"Yeah, Ben Tennyson at your service." introduced Ben as he extended his hand._

 _"Nice to meet you. My name's Madison, but most people call me Maddie for short. The redhead is Charlie, but he's mostly called Chip. The Australian guy is Xander." introduced Maddie as Ben shook hers, Chip's and Xander's hands before realization struck him as he looks at Vida._

 _"I just realized I never got your name." said Ben as Vida chuckled silently._

 _"I was waiting for you to find out. My name's Vida. I'm Maddie's sister." introduced Vida as she shook Ben's hand._

 _"Mate, I can't believe you didn't get Vida's name before us. You should've done that before you start liking the chick." teased Xander, making Ben blush as Vida slapped Xander on the shoulder._

 _"Ow!" cried Xander as he rubs his pained shoulder._

 _"Don't tease the new guy on his first day in a new school." blushed Vida as she and Ben sit down on the table._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

"Hey, Ben!" called out a familiar female voice as Ben sat up and turned his head to see a familiar short raven-haired girl with blonde highlights walking up to him with a smoothy in her hand.

"I got a lime/grape smoothy for you." smiled Vida as she handed Ben a smoothy.

"Thanks, Vida." smiled Ben as he took the smoothy while Vida sits down beside him before Ben sipped the smoothy.

"What were you doing out here anyway? The others are in the Rock Porium celebrating our win against The Master." asked Vida, making Ben look at her sadly and stop sipping his smoothy before setting it on the grass beside him.

"I'm sorry. I just... " trailed off Ben as he looks away from Vida.

"You miss your family from your universe, don't you?" asked Vida with a sad look. A few months ago, Ben told the Rangers about his origins of being from another universe and his alien bloodline being one of the main reasons he was sent to the Ranger Universe by Professor Paradox. The Rangers were surprised and didn't believe him at first, except Vida, who believed him completely. It took a while for the others to believe him. At times when he felt homesick, the Rangers did their best to cheer him up, mostly Vida. Vida sometimes swore that next time they meet Paradox, she would give him a taste of her Mystic Sprite's foot. Ben looked back at her with the same look.

"Yeah, being in another universe used to feel lonely a few years ago, until Chip, Xander, Maddie and you came along." grinned Ben as Vida smiled.

"Thanks. But if you're still a little gloomy about loneliness, here's something to cheer you up." assured Vida as she crawls to Ben and gets on his lap before Vida presses her lips against Ben's, making his eyes widen as he feels the soft lips from the rocker Vida. Deciding to go along with it, Ben kisses back while wrapping his arms around Vida's waist while Vida wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. They stayed like this until the need of air kicked in as they pulled back from the kiss, but kept their arms wrapped around one another.

"Wow. That was... unbelievable." blushed Ben as Vida giggled, surprising him even more.

"Would it be more believable if that was my first kiss?" blushed Vida.

"Maybe, and that was my first kiss too." informed Ben as Vida looks down slightly.

"Ben, the truth is (puts her head against Ben's chest) I had a crush on you since a few days after we met. I wasn't sure if it was a crush at first, but whenever you sometimes talk with my sister, I feel jealous. I used to protect Chip from bullies until you took my place, and did my job better than I did. When you saved me from Necrolai's spell and took my side when Nick and I were arguing the day we fought Serpentina, I fell for you more deeply. You always think of others before yourself, you're funny when I feel down, and you're rather die than let even a single person be killed, no matter what kind of person you save. That's why I've been falling for you ever since." admitted Vida with a deeper blush before she got surprised when Ben kissed her forehead, making her look up at his emerald eyes.

"To be honest, I had a crush on you too around the same time you did. Whenever Chip or Xander talk to you or Nick argues with you about something, I felt like using my Anodite powers to blast them to the hospital. When you believed me about my origins, cheered me up whenever I felt homesick more than the others, and sometimes even swore to give Paradox payback, I saw you as a fun, cheerful, beautiful, kind but sometimes easily angered when a friend is harmed, and playful girl. You have some amazing qualities anyone can fall for." complimented Ben as Vida smiled before they kissed each other, unaware of a certain Blue Ranger recording behind a tree. Maddie smiled before she stopped recording and put away her camera.

"I'm happy for you, sis." smiled Maddie as she watches the new couple kiss.

 **(17 years later, Briarwood Alley)**

"Hahaha! The cops won't find us here, guys." laughed a robber as the others smirked, unaware of someone watching from a rooftop. The person watching the robbers is a slightly tanned brunette girl with blond highlights, emerald green eyes and is wearing a pink version of Ben's jacket, a black tank-top, skin-tight blue jeans and pink high heels, who appears to be 14 in age. She is Verdona Tennyson, daughter of Ben Tennyson and Vida Rocca-Tennyson and named after her great grandmother because of her spark color, which makes her 1/8 Anodite and 7/8 human. Verdona rolled her eyes as she extended her hand toward the robbers.

" **Vlixem**." chanted Verdona as pink mana tendrils came out of her hand and crept toward the robbers.

"Hey! What the-" paused the robber as a mana tendril covered his mouth, along with the others as they are completely wrapped in mana cocoons.

"Now to get the cops here. (points her hand at the sky) **Efferunt** **."** chanted Verdona as a pink flare shot out of her hand to the sky before it blew up and turned into fireworks. Verdona smiled as police sirens were heard from the distance before she checked her phone.

"Oh-no! I'm going to be late for the concert!" frowned Verdona before she typed in her mother's phone number and put the phone in her ear.

 _"Hey, sweetie."_ greeted an older Vida from her phone.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to be late for my first concert if I don't get there in 5 minutes, and I'm on the other side of town and I don't want to risk someone seeing me flying. Do you or dad know any teleportation spells?" asked Verdona while biting her lower lip.

 _"Well, there is one in particular, but it might tire you out."_ warned Vida.

"I'll have enough time to rest before the concert, so can you tell me?" asked Verdona, making Vida chuckle.

 _"Your determination is just like your father's. Okay, but first, you have to think of a specific area so no one can see you teleport there. Then chant Abeo Exorior, and a mana dome will appear around you and teleport you there in another. Got it?"_ asked Vida as Verdona nodded.

"Thanks, mom. I'll be at the house after the concert before dinner." assured Verdona.

 _"Okay, love you, sweetie."_ said Vida as Verdona rolled her eyes.

"You too, mom." smiled Verdona as she hung up on the phone before she took a step away from the ledge as her hands glowed pink.

 **"Abeo Exorior"** chanted Verdona as a pink mana dome surrounds her before disappearing along with her.

 **Omarnosian10: Done.**

 **Ben: Dude, first with the Ninjurtle training under Power Rangers, then the Ben GX Power Ranger OC thing, and now this?**

 **Omarnosian10: What can I say? I've been in a Power Ranger mood lately.**

 **Vida: Enough to start your own Power Ranger series?**

 **Omarnosian10: Not exactly.**

 **Ben: What do you mean?**

 **Omarnosian10: After watching Fairy Tail and Power Rangers, I got an idea for an AU series with an OC.**

 **Vida: Really? Are you going to do it next month?**

 **Omarnosian10: Starting with a prologue first, but definitely.**

 **Vida: Good, but is there another reason why you focused the first chapter on me?**

 **Omarnosian10: Well, yeah, because I thought since both you and Ben like fun stuff, you would be the perfect couple.**

 **Vida: Thanks, and I guess I should leave for now.**

 **Ben: But why?**

 **Vida: The author wants the representatives to switch every chapter.**

 **Ben: Alright. I hope we'll meet in an official story.**

 **Vida: Me too, Ben.**

 **Omarnosian10 & Ben: BYE! HOPE WE SEE YOU AGAIN!**

 **Vida: YOU TOO!**

 **Omarnosian10: Alright! Until next time!**


	2. Killer Frost (DC Comics)

**Omarnosian10: Hey, readers. Here's the next women for Ben, and she's Crystal Frost, a.k.a-**

 **Crystal: Killer Frost.**

 **Ben: Wow, that's a first.**

 **Crystal: No kidding. No one has ever done me with Ben.**

 **Ben: Sure, there were suggestions, but no actual chapters.**

 **Omarnosian10: True. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 2: Killer Frost (DC Comics)**

 **(Manhattan Forest)**

"I hope this works." muttered Heatblast as he walks around the forest with his hands behind his head. The reason for this is because the Plumbers have detected strange temperature drops in the hottest (heat, not amazing) spots of Manhattan a few days ago. A few Plumber agents in Manhattan thought that the causes were Necrofriggians, Polar Manzardills, or Cryosapiens (Icepick's species), and found out that the reason it's mostly in Manhattan is because of the newest superhero, Firestorm, which is why his grandpa suggested using Heatblast since he's made of fire and rocks, so he can attract the anomaly since Firestorm is on a mission with the Justice League off-planet. Heatblast yawned in boredom until he felt something behind him, slowly draining his heat. Heatblast smirked before he quickly turned around and lit up his hands.

"GOTCHA!" smirked Heatblast before he gawked at the culprit. The person that tried to drain his heat is a HUMAN GIRL in her early 20's, but not a normal one. Her skin is bright blue, her shoulder-length hair is dark blue, and her eyes are icy blue. She is wearing a dark blue dress showing her curvy legs. Heatblast recovered from his shock before he put a hand over the Omnitrix on his chest.

"I don't know who you are, but just to be safe." said Heatblast as he slammed the symbol and bathing himself in green light.

"NRG!" cried the Prypiatosian-B as he took a fighting stance. The blue woman weakly walked over to him and put a hand on the armor, trying to drain the heat. She weakly gasps as she slowly kneels down.

"Nice try, but my armor keeps every form of heat inside and out." informed NRG before the blue woman faints and falls on the grass backwards, making NRG gasp in shock before he tried to check her pulse, but can't feel anything through the armor. Face-palming, NRG slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and turned back to 20-year-old Ben Tennyson.

"That's better. (checks the blue woman's pulse.) Phew, she's still alive. Have to take her to New York HQ." muttered Ben as he carried the blue woman bridal-style as he runs from the forest.

 **(New York Plumber HQ Infirmary)**

The jacket-wearing hero (I always prefer Ben's AF/UA appearance.) is sitting across a hospital bed with the blue woman on it while a Galvan doctor scans her and put her medical records on the screen on the wall.

"Mr. Tennyson, from what you told me, she only drained less than an inch of your Pyronite form's heat, but your transformation into a Prypiatosian-B is unaffected by her heat-draining powers, and she lost consciousness after the transformation, correct? (Ben nods) Well, since you never been to New York after your first encounter with your Osmosian friend, you don't know much about the villains or heroes here. The woman here is a meta-human known as Killer Frost, formerly Crystal Frost. She was a scientist at Hudson University until an experiment made her into what she is now. She has Cryokinesis, but ironically can also drain any forms of heat. When she was last captured, she was put in a special cell that keeps the temperature low so she won't absorb heat. Unfortunately, her time in that cell had a side-effect on her body chemistry. (sighs sadly) She's slowly dying." explained the Galvan doctor, making Ben's eyes widen in shock. Even if she's a villain that Ben doesn't know much about, she doesn't deserve to die. No one does.

"Is there any way to save her?" asked Ben as the Galvan doctor shakes his head.

"There is one way, but it's too risky and by the time you do it, she'll already be dead." answered the Galvan doctor as Ben sighed sadly before looking at the Omnitrix.

"I hope this works. (stands up before pointing the Omnitrix at Killer Frost.) Omnitrix, scan meta-human." ordered Ben as the Omnitrix sent a green beam of light to Killer Frost, scanning her.

 _ **GENETIC DAMAGE DETECTED! DOES OMNITRIX WIELDER WISH TO REPAIR GENETIC DAMAGE TO META-HUMAN?**_

"Yes." nodded Ben as the Omnitrix emitted the room in a green light, forcing him and the Galvan doctor to shield their eyes. When the light died down, the screen turned green, meaning Killer Frost is healthy.

 _ **GENETIC DAMAGE REPAIRED!**_

"Ben, are you okay?" asked the Galvan doctor as he notice Ben's heavy breathing.

"Yeah, I get exhausted whenever that happens. I just need some rest." answered Ben as the Galvan doctor nodded before he hopped off the medical equipment and got on his miniature hovercraft before flying out of the room. No sooner than that did Killer Frost decide to stir while waking up. Killer Frost weakly opened her eyes to see the room. Her eyes wander the room until she noticed Ben. Still weak, she sat up slowly and rubbed her head.

"Where am I?" asked Killer Frost as she looks at Ben, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously? No threats? No freezing me for taking you hostage or something?" joked Ben surprised as Killer Frost realize something. She still feels weak, but just tired. She doesn't feel like slow death.

"What did you do to me?" asked Killer Frost surprised.

"Well, I took you to an intergalactic government's infirmary to find out what was wrong with you, then I used the Omnitrix repair your DNA. The alien doctor just left before you woke up." answered Ben as Killer Frost slightly looks down in surprise.

"Why?" asked Killer Frost.

"Why what?" asked Ben confused as Killer Frost looks up at his emerald eyes.

"Why did you save me? A super-villain?" asked Killer Frost surprised.

"To be honest, I didn't know you were a super-villain until the alien doctor that just left told me your condition and how it happened. As for why I saved you, if I just left you there to die, then I'd be no better than a super-villain and I would _never_ stoop to their level." answered Ben with honesty in his eyes, making Killer Frost get slightly teary. Ever since her favorite teacher rejected her, she developed a hatred for all men. But sitting across her is a man that just entered his 20's that saved her life. Even though he knows she is a villain, he _still_ saved her life. Maybe she was wrong. Not all men are horrible, selfish and cold-hearted. (ha-ha, ice pun!) Ben noticed her getting teary-eyed and stood up before walking to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Ben concerned, making Killer Frost crack a smile before she leapt up to Ben and hugged him while crying happily in his shoulder.

"Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how to repay you!" thanked Killer Frost as Ben blushed from the contact before chuckling and hugging the meta-human back.

"You don't need to repay me. I was just doing my job." replied Ben as Killer Frost cried happily more and smiled widely. Yep, this is a start of a beautiful friendship that will eventually grow into something more.

 **(20 years later, Gotham Sewer)**

"You'll never get away with this, Croc!" cried Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) as she is held over the shoulder of Killer Croc, making him chuckle.

"I already have, Batbait!" insulted Croc as he walks the sewers. Batgirl sighed angrily before she shivered and rubbed her arms together.

"Is it just me, or is it getting cold?" asked Batgirl as Killer Croc slows down drastically, since he's cold-blooded. Suddenly, the sewer water Croc is walking on froze solid.

"WHAT?!" cried Croc with wide eyes as he looks down and paled slightly.

"Aw, what's wrong? Cold feet?" joked a male voice as a blue transparent figure rises from the ground before becoming non-transparent, revealing the figure. Standing in front of Killer Croc and the held Batgirl is an icy-blue skinned 15-year-old teenage boy with combed blue hair and emerald green eyes. He is wearing a bluish green vest showing his green T-shirt, blue winter pants, and white shoes. This is Christen Tennyson, son of Ben Tennyson and ex-super-villain Crystal Frost-Tennyson, meta-human/anodite hybrid with ice alien genes from the Omnitrix.

"Who are you?" asked Croc angrily.

"Call me Kid Frost, you overgrown lizard." introduced Christen, also known as Kid Frost in his hero identity. Croc roared before he broke his feet out of the ice and charged at Kid Frost while throwing Batgirl at a sewer wall. Kid Frost frowned before his arms turned into ice mallets as he charged toward Killer Croc. Croc threw a punch at Kid Frost before the meta-human/anodite hybrid. ducked under the punch before uppercutting his left mallet at Croc's snout while kneeing the cross-species (name of animal/human hybrids in The Amazing Spider-Man 1 & 2) in the gut. Killer Croc held his stomach in pain before Kid Frost's mallets changed to large fists as he punched Killer Croc's snout, sending him to a wall crater as he tries to get up.

"You've got guts kid." complimented Croc as he stands up and notices Kid Frost rubbing his nose.

"Uh... (inhales) uh... (inhales) ACHOO!" fake-sneezed Kid Frost as he exhaled a cold mist that consumed Killer Croc before freezing him in a chunk of ice. Kid Frost grinned as he knocked Croc's prison.

"Sorry, didn't mean for you to catch my cold." joked Kid Frost as he walked to Batgirl, who is rubbing her arms in warmth.

"Th-th-th-thanks f-f-f-f-for sa-sa-sa-sa-saving m-m-m-m-me." shivered Batgirl, making Kid Frost slightly chuckle before he took off his vest and threw it at Batgirl.

"Here. You need it more than me." warned Kid Frost. Batgirl nodded before she put on the vest and stood up before looking at Killer Croc.

"What are we going to do to him?" asked Batgirl as she points at Killer Croc. Kid Frost shrugged before he tapped his ear-hidden communicator.

"Dad, can you call the Plumbers and tell them to go to these coordinates?" asked Kid Frost through the communicator.

 _"No problem, Chris."_ answered Ben 10K through the communicator.

"Oh, and by the way, tell Mom I'm in the mood for sushi." added Kid Frost as he walked Batgirl out of the sewers.

 **Omarnosian10: Done.**

 **Ben: Oh, I get it. You're combining my name with Crystal's for our son.**

 **Crystal: Technically, it sounds like our combined names.**

 **Ben: Good point.**

 **Crystal: By the way, Kid Frost?**

 **Omarnosian10: I couldn't come up with a better superhero name.**

 **Ben: Don't blame you. There are a lot of superheroes who use the same word in their names. Like Spider-Man/Woman/Girl/Boy, Superman/girl/boy, Batman/girl/woman, etc.**

 **Omarnosian10: Thank you.**

 **Crystal: Alright, Ben. I guess it's goodbye for now.**

 **Ben: See you in an official story.**

 **Omarnosian10: And I'll be waiting for it. Until next time.**


	3. Silk (Marvel Comics)

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers.**

 **Ben: Sorry it has been over a month since the last update.**

 **Silk: But I'm pretty sure this chapter will make it up to you.**

 **Omarnosian10: It will. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 3: Silk (Marvel Comics)**

 **(New York Rooftop)**

"Where is she?" wondered Ben while checking the Ultimatrix's clock setting and tapping his foot as he leaned against a wall to the entrance, unaware of a female figure descending behind him upside down while holding a web-line. Ben decided to deactivate the Ultimatrix and folded his arms before he felt a finger tapping his shoulder.

"YIKES!" yelped Ben in surprise as he turned around and prepared to activate the Ultimatrix until he heard the figure giggling. Frustrated, he dropped his arms as the figure gracefully lands on the ground.

"That wasn't funny, Cindy!" snapped Ben as the figure steps out of the shadows, revealing herself to be Cindy Moon's alternate persona, Silk.

"Oh come on. From years of world saving, you could've at least sensed me from behind." giggled Silk.

"Well, not everyone has a sixth sense like yours." commented Ben angrily while turning away. Silk stopped giggling before she looked at Ben concerned.

"Ben, are you okay? You have been pushing yourself a bit hard for a few days." asked Silk concerned as Ben rubbed his temples before leaning against the wall.

"You're right. It's just.. " trailed off Ben while looking down sadly.

"Your Grandpa?" asked Silk worried. Grandpa Max recently got his right arm cut clean off by a large falling diamond shard during a mission in Petropia and is now in the Plumber infirmary getting a robot arm. Ben already knew his Grandpa would lose his arm since he met the first Ben 10,000 (the one in the original series), but he never knew _how_ future Grandpa lost it in the first place. Ben assumed that it was because of Vilgax since he's the only villain he fought in the future besides Animo, since the latter would mostly use experimented animals instead, but he never would've expected a diamond shard to cut off his arm. Because if that trauma, he almost swore to never use crystal aliens ever again since they'll be just a painful reminder of it. Silk managed to talk him out of not using crystal aliens since there could be a time when only they could be used. Ben offered to use Clockwork to regain the arm, but the idiot Galvans (Blukic and Driba) told him that it would be pointless, since the arm wasn't destroyed and a Chronosapien's reversing properties won't work without the arm, and with Grandpa already loosing blood and the arm lost, there wasn't much time. Ben nodded sadly before clenching his fists and turning to Silk.

"If I went with him on the mission, it wouldn't have happened!" growled Ben while clenching his fists tighter. Silk softly held Ben's fist and lifted it gently as Ben looked up to her brown eyes.

"But if you _had_ went on the mission, who would've protected the world if the great Ben 10 was away? (Ben sighs) Look, just because a loved one gets hurt, doesn't mean you should push yourself since you weren't at fault there. Think about Gwen and Kevin, your _previous_ partners. They wanted a shot of a normal life, and never have helped you with your problems since then." comforted Silk while putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cindy. That means a lot coming from you." smiled Ben as Silk took her hands off him.

"Don't mention it." blushed Silk as Ben looked at the rooftops in the distance. Silk stepped back slightly as she looks at Ben in amazement. Ben is the greatest guy she has ever laid eyes on since her previous boyfriend. Silk first met Ben while Ezekiel Sims was training her powers. Thanks to Eon, Morlun was able to find Cindy so he can start his 'greatest hunt'. Paradox told Ben about this and Ben ran to the rescue. Because of Morlun's presence, the Ultimatrix only let him use spider-themed aliens, which is Spider-Monkey, his only spider/monkey alien. Spidermonkey and Silk worked together to beat Morlun, but Eon came in until Paradox came in and left them in a timeless pocket dimension. As a thanks, Silk wanted to be Ben's new partner since he recently split up with Team Alien Force. After a talk with Ezekiel Sims, who turned out to be a retired Plumber, Silk's wish came true and they became a crime-fighting duo ever since. Silk still finds it hard to believe it has been a year since their fateful meeting.

"Is there something wrong, Cindy?" asked Ben a little concerned by Silk's sudden behavior. Silk looked at him with a blushing face hidden by her red bandanna.

"Uhh…I-It's nothing! Just thinking about, um, the first time we met." stuttered Silk as Ben looked at the Ultimatrix's calendar setting before nodding.

"I don't blame ya. Maybe when we get back to Bellwood, we can celebrate this." suggested Ben before putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Ben?" asked Silk while twiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah... " trailed off Ben while looking at Silk strangely.

"Do you like anyone?" asked Silk while putting her arms behind her as Ben blushed before smiling.

"Yeah, I do actually, someone who was born here." answered Ben while looking at the night sky. Silk's heart felt like it was going to break..

 _'Oh no, it has to be Black Cat, or Spider-Woman, maybe She-Hulk or Miss Marvel.'_ thought Silk disappointed by his answer, she couldn't believe what she heard; he liked another girl.

"W-Who do you like?" asked Silk trying to keep her cool, feeling sad that Ben was taken and happy that Ben could be happy with someone after his disastrous break-up with Julie.

"Well, I kinda want to keep it a secret for now." answered Ben.

"I respect that. What made you fall for this girl?" asked Silk while unintentionally clenching her teeth under her bandanna.

"Well, I first met her when she was in danger, and it felt like love at first sight." sighed Ben.

 _'Black Cat? Miss Marvel? One of the X-Men?'_ mentally wondered Silk.

"After a slight misunderstanding, I helped her become a hero." added Ben.

 _'Helen or Black Cat?'_ mentally asked Silk.

"I don't want her to take my feelings the wrong way, like thinking that my admiration to her beauty instead of her personality is the only reason I ever helped." finished Ben, slightly shocking Silk since she thought of the same thing, except the beauty is replaced by fan-girlish behavior.

"You should tell her how you feel." advised Silk with a serious look on her face.

"But I'm terrible with words, not to mention that my words are the reason why my first girlfriend broke up with me." protested Ben. Silk gazed into Ben's emerald eyes and stepped forward.

"Then _show_ her how you feel. Just like the old saying goes, actions speak louder than words." advised Silk. Ben shrugged and stepped forward before lowering Silk's bandanna, revealing her red lips as she blushes before Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close before kissing her on the lips. Silk's eyes widened in shock and happiness before slowly closing them and relishing the kiss for as long as possible. After a while, their lips departed and Silk looked up at Ben while blushing the same shade as her bandanna.

"You mean, _I_ am the girl you like?" blushed Silk wildly. Ben shook his head before resting his forehead against Silk's.

"No, I don't _like_ you. I _love_ you." admitted Ben before kissing her again. Silk mentally cheered while wrapping her arms around Ben's neck and deepening the kiss.

 **(16 Years Later, New York Power Plant)**

"(laughs maniacally) So much power! No one will stop me now!" gloated Electro as he drains a generator, unaware of a hooded figure crawling on a wall until he shot fire at Electro from his fingertips. It didn't burn Electro, since he's literally made of electricity, but it's enough to catch his attention.

"HEY! Who's there?" snarled Electro as he turned around and charged up (ha, electrical pun!) electricity in his hands while looking around.

"Man, for a human light, you sure aren't so bright." sighed a teen male's voice in a dark corner as Electro shines his hands toward it, revealing the mysterious figure. The figure is a male teenager wearing a green version of Scarlet Spider's hoodie, black spandex with a white web pattern concealing his entire body, and greens lens for the mask.

"(groans) Oh, great. Another Spider? HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE?!" yelled Electro frustrated before he shot a stream of electricity at the spider-themed person. The spider-themed person extended his arm toward the electricity with his fingers outstretched.

"Oh, don't worry. (absorbs the electricity by the fingertips) I'm not like any spider you have ever seen before." chuckled the spider-person.

"Which Spider are you? None of them has ever absorbed my power. Well, maybe when the first Spider made a suit to counter it, but he never directly absorbed it." asked Electro angrily.

"Call me, Xeno-Spider." introduced Xeno-Spider before pink crystals covered his fingertips like claws before he lunged at Electro, who folded his arms nonchalantly, expecting Xeno-Spider to be shocked instantly. To his shock, (ha! electric pun 2!) his power was being absorbed through the claws as they glow like a rainbow while sticking inside him. Electro yelped in pain as Xeno-Spider took the claws out quickly and butterfly kicked him before back-flipping and landing on the ground. Electro cried angrily as he lunges toward Xeno-Spider.

"Bye, bye, Electro." muttered Xeno-Spider before he grabbed Electro's shoulders and absorbed more of his power as Electro cried out in pain until he fell unconscious. Xeno-Spider dropped Electro before shooting a web-line from his fingers and swinging away as the cops arrive. Xeno-Spider swung onto a rooftop of a building before landing on it and taking off his mask, revealing his emerald eyes and black combed hair. Xeno-Spider's true identity is Marcus Tennyson, son of Ben Tennyson and Cindy Moon-Tennyson, or known by their alter egos, Ben 10 and Silk. Marcus inherited his spider powers from his mother, as well as other powers through his fingers, feet and brain from the Ultimatrix, explaining how he shot Heatblast's fire, absorbed electricity like Feedback, and gained Chromastone-like claws. Marcus named his own alter ego, Xeno-Spider because he thinks it sounds better than what his father tried to name it, Alien-Spider. Marcus took off his gloves before he looked at his watch.

"Phew, just in time for dinner. I hope Mom made the smoothies." hoped Marcus before crawling onto an alley wall, heading to his apartment.

 **Omarnosian10: So, what do you think?**

 **Ben: Xeno-Spider is a cool name.**

 **Silk: And so are our son's powers.**

 **Omarnosian10: And I guess it's about time I told you readers why I added the OC future.**

 **Ben: The author wanted to help other writers come up with future OCs in case they make a story with the used pairings.**

 **Silk: Like what The Incredible Muffin did with BenXKara and Ken Tennyson along with Jen Tennyson in his Unlimited stories.**

 **Omarnosian10: That's right. And sadly, since The Incredible Muffin already made OC children with Supergirl, I won't make a one-shot with her.**

 **Ben: You new guys should read his Unlimited stories. They're very great.**

 **Silk: Alright, folks. I guess this is goodbye.**

 **Ben: Thanks for being here.**

 **Omarnosian10: Yeah, possibly almost nobody expected this pairing.**

 **Silk: Welcome, cutie. BYE!**

 **Ben & Omarnosian10: BYE! SEE YOU IN AN OFFICIAL STORY!**

 **Ben: Wow, can't believe you paired me up with her.**

 **Omarnosian10: I'm like a ninja! You don't see me coming!**

 **Ben: And I can't believe she called me a cutie outside the story.**

 **Omarnosian10: I can! Oh, one more thing! If you give me suggestions in the reviews, make sure to add the OC children for the suggested women. Until next time!**


	4. Yoruichi (Bleach)

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers.**

 **Ben: It's been almost a month since the last update.**

 **Yoruichi: Speaking of updates, this is the first Ben 10 one-shot anyone has ever made with me in it.**

 **Ben: And also the first one-shot ever to include an OC Alien.**

 **Yoruichi: Technically, it's an OC _ghost._**

 **Omarnosian10: Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 4: Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach)**

 **(Outside Ben's house)**

"See ya later, Tennyson." waved Kevin to the jacket-clad hero as Ben rolled his eyes, now getting tired of people calling him by his last name.

"You too, Levin. And tell Gwen I said Happy Birthday." waved Ben while walking towards his house as Kevin nodded before driving off in his car. If Ben had paid attention, he would have noticed a mischievous smirk on Kevin's face. Ben stopped at the door and knocked a few times. After a few moments, he raised an eyebrow while taking a step back and noticing the lights turned off.

"It's quiet. (narrow eyes) _Too_ quiet." muttered Ben as he activated the Omnitrix and rotated the holo-screen.

"Too big, too hot, too cold, _Bingo!"_ said Ben as the face-plate slid back before he slammed the dial.

"PHANTOM KNIGHT! (small green mist escapes from helmet) A ghost? Here? (gasp) Thy parents!" gasped Phantom Knight in an English accent while becoming transparent green as he rushes into the wall, phasing through it.

 **(Ben's house)**

Phantom Knight became tangible as soon as he phased out of the wall before looking around, noticing the room is too dark to see.

"Where art thou, vile creature?" sneered Phantom Knight as he prepares to withdraw his sword.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" cried many voices as the lights turned on, revealing Yoruichi, Tessai, Ichigo, Urahara, Renji, Rukia, Orihime and Ben's parents wearing party hats and a banner on the ceiling, saying 'Happy 18th Birthday'. Phantom Knight got out of his fighting stance as he marvels at the sight.

"All this? For thy?" asked Phantom Knight surprised.

"Yes, it's the least we could do to repay you for defeating Aizen single-handily." answered Urahara while re-adjusting his party hat, not used to wearing anything besides his signature hat.

"You're like a knight in shining armor. Literally." giggled Yoruichi as everyone took in Ben's new form. The Shinigami could feel spiritual power coming from this form, but it feels... different in a way.

"Everyone might be thinking this, so what alien is _that?_ " asked Ichigo as everyone continues to look at Phantom Knight.

"Thy am no alien, Shinigami half-breed. Rather, thy am... a _ghost."_ informed Phantom Knight as everyone gasped.

"Ben's... dead?" asked Sandra as Carl held her close in comfort.

"No, no, no, mother. Thy am not dead. (slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest before reverting) Phantom Knight is one of the forms I gained during the Morphoid invasion. I am alive and not dead." answered Ben as everyone sighed in relief.

"Morphoid invasion?" blinked Orihime.

"It's an event that happened a few years ago, and the first time I saved the Omniverse." answered Ben.

"You saved the Omniverse? I find that highly unbelievable." snorted Renji with his arms folded as the others rolled their eyes.

"Whether you believe me or not, it's the truth." muttered Ben.

"What do you say we take the birthday boy's picture?" suggested Tessai as he takes out a camera, wanting to change the subject.

"He's not a _boy_ anymore. He's a _man_ now." corrected Yoruichi as she hugs Ben's arm, causing him to blush madly upon contact with Yoruichi's cleavage.

"Agreed, so we should _all_ be in the photo." informed Rukia as Tessai sets the timer on his camera before setting it on the table as everyone gets in position; Tessai, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ben, Sandra and Carl in the back from left to right, and Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, and Renji in the front from left to right.

"Everyone, say 10." suggested Urahara, still adjusting his party hat.

"10!" synced everyone as the camera flashed.

 **(Few hours later, Ben's room)**

Ben is laying on his bed in his T-shirt and boxers while holding the taken birthday picture. Ben chuckled as he noticed Orihime kissing Ichigo on the cheek. Ben blushed madly as he remembers Yoruichi kissing him on the cheek faster than the camera could flash.

"With that much speed, she might have the power to time travel like the Powerpuff Girls." joked Ben, remembering the kindergarten heroines he met during the second time the Omniverse was in danger over a year ago.

"Who might have the power to what like who?" asked a male voice. Ben quickly put the picture in his nearby drawer as he looks at the window to see a black cat sitting on the window. Ben rolls his eyes as he prepares to sleep.

"Nice try, Yoruichi, if you're trying to scare me, it won't work." said Ben before feeling something lick his cheek. Ben opens his eyes, only to see the black cat on his chest, nuzzling his neck.

"GAH!" yelped Ben as he jumps out of the bed in surprise while the cat laughs and rolls around his bed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DEFINITELY DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" laughed Yoruichi.

"Alright, Yoruichi, joke's over. You can change back now." groaned Ben before widening his eyes, realizing his mistake.

"If you say so." shrugged Yoruichi before a fog began to surround her and the bed, covering it from Ben's view. Not wanting his parents to peek inside by accident, Ben stood against the door and locked it before covering his eyes, not wanting to see the transformation's... results.

"You can open your eyes now." purred Yoruichi as Ben slowly uncovered his eyes to see Yoruichi's human form sitting up on Ben's bed and using Ben's blanket as make-shift clothing. Ben blushed madly as he looks away and rushed toward the window before locking it.

" _Phew_. (looks at Yoruichi) Alright, what are you doing here, Yoruichi?" asked Ben seriously with a blush.

"What? Can't a girl just tease a guy? (Ben narrows his eyes) Alright, fine. Soul Society wants to make a pact with the Plumbers for caution should alien hollows or Shinigami be born." answered Yoruichi while laying against the bed in a sexy pose.

"I can tell that's not the reason Yoruichi. If that was true, then they would've sent someone with higher authority." blushed Ben seriously.

"Well, that's partially true. Yamamoto will make the pact in a few days. I'm actually here to give you your birthday present." purred Yoruichi as she got off the bed and walked toward Ben seductively. Ben blushed Heatblast hot as Yoruichi wrapped the blanket around herself and Ben before throwing her arms around Ben's neck and kissing him passionately on the lips, stunning Ben. Noticing the blanket starting to slip, Ben quickly wrapped his arms around Yoruichi's hips, unintentionally deepening the kiss as Yoruichi pulled Ben's head. After a few seconds, Yoruichi pulled back from the kiss, keeping her arms wrapped around Ben's neck as she leans toward Ben's ear, her breathe making Ben shudder.

"Happy Birthday, Ben." whispered Yoruichi with a Cheshire grin before pulling back and kissing Ben again, with Ben now deepening it for them.

 **(20 years later)**

"OH YEAH! HIGH-SCORE!" cheered a teenage girl sitting on a couch, playing a video game console. The teenage girl resembles a younger Yoruichi, except she has green eyes instead. She is wearing green pajamas with purple hourglasses on it. This is Kira Tennyson, 16-year-old daughter of Ben Tennyson and Yoruichi Shihoin-Tennyson and 40% human, 10% anodite, and 50% Shinigami hybrid. Kira inherited her mother's speed and instincts, which helped with her video-game obsession coming from her father's side.

"Uh, what was the yelling?" asked a young voice as a pre-teen came into the living room. The pre-teen resembles a younger Ben, except he has yellow eyes instead. He is wearing a chartreuse ninja suit similar to Yoruichi's. This is Ken Tennyson, 12-year-old brother of Kira Tennyson with the same DNA as her. Ken inherited his mother's training habit along with his father's drive to never give up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I mess up your training?" mocked Kira as she saved her high-score before turning off the game. Ken rolled his eyes before he walked upstairs towards the bathroom to change. As Kira disconnected the console, a scream was heard as Ken rushed downstairs.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" cried Ken as he rushed toward a drawer and quickly took out a spell-book from it. Ken speed-read through multiple pages until he stopped at one and aimed his free hand towards his head.

 **"Memoria Vultu"** chanted Ken quickly as his eyes flashed yellow before fainting on the ground. Ben 10K and Yoruichi, the latter in a maid's outfit, walked down the stairs and grimaced, noticing Ken and the spell-book. Kira puffed her cheeks, struggling not to laugh.

"He caught you 2 making out again?" asked Kira casually with puffed cheeks as the married couple nodded slowly before the eldest Tennyson daughter burst out laughing as she holds her sides while lying on the couch.

"This has to be the third time this month." groaned Yoruichi while rubbing her temples.

"We _got_ to get an alarm or something to warn us about someone barging in." suggested Ben.

"But if you do that, then how am I supposed to laugh at my little brother's embarrassment?" laughed Kira as she sits up, still holding her sides from the laughter. Yoruichi grinned as she leaned toward Ben's ear.

"Ken's knocked out. Kira's distracted. Now's the perfect time to continue where we left off." whispered Yoruichi seductively as Ben carried her reverse-piggyback style before they started kissing each other on the lips. Kira became bug-eyed before she quickly reached toward the spell-book and picked it up while aiming her free hand at her head.

 **"Memoria Vultu"** chanted Kira quickly before her eyes flashed green and fainted on the couch. Ben let Yoruichi down as they walked toward their children.

"Works every time." chuckled Ben as he picked up Ken while Yoruichi picked up Kira before they headed to their children's rooms.

 **(Ken's room)**

Ben entered the room with Ken over his shoulder as he set Ken down on his bed before ruffling Ken's hair.

"Good night, Kenneth." waved Ben before he left the room.

 **(Kira's room)**

Yoruichi entered the room, carrying Kira bridal-style as she set Kira on her bed before kissing her forehead good night.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." whispered Yoruichi to Kira's ear before she left the room.

 **Yoruichi: A birthday chapter?**

 **Ben: And _two_ children instead of _one?_**

 **Omarnosian10: You have UltimateB10Fan to thank for the latter.**

 **Ben: But what about Phantom Knight's ghost sense triggering?**

 **Omarnosian10: That's because of the Shinigami.**

 **Yoruichi: Oh yeah. Since Shinigami and ghosts are like spirits, they're both capable to sense the other.**

 **Omarnosian10: That's right. And another thing I have to announce.**

 **Ben: The author of RWBBYVerse: Clash of Heroes, bcarandang1, has made an OC daughter for me and Yang.**

 **Yoruichi: So mark that blonde off the list.**

 **Omarnosian10: Yu _p._**

 **Yoruichi: Alright, time to take my leave.**

 **Ben: I hope we meet in an official story.**

 **Omarnosian10: Technically, you _already_ met in a few stories.**

 **Ben & Yoruichi: NOT THE POINT!**

 **Yoruichi: See you guys later.**

 **Omarnosian10: You too.**

 **Ben: Until we meet again.**

 **Omarnosian10: And UltimateB10Fan, if you're reading this, consider this a thank you for adopting the Teen Titans: Ultimatrix Chronicles story.**

 **Ben: Yeah. The author really liked the story.**

 **Omarnosian10: And don't forget readers. Include OC children in your suggestions, and _if_ you updated a Ben 10 crossover I like, it might happen.**

 **Ben: And Phantom Knight's description is on Ben 10: Youkai Adventures Chapter 8.**

 **Omarnosian10: Until next time!**


	5. Cheetah (DC Comics)

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers.**

 **Ben: Guess who's here?**

 **Barbara: Me, the Cheetah.**

 **Omarnosian10: And before any of you readers ask, this is _before_ Cheetah's turn to a life of crime.**

 **Barbara: Which means I technically don't count as a villain.**

 **Ben: And this is the first chapter to include an OC _alien,_ no ghost, mutant, fairy or whatever this time.**

 **Omarnosian10: Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 5: Cheetah (DC Comics)**

 **(New York Streets)**

"Getting some weird deja vu here." muttered Ben while walking the star lit streets of this New York. Yeah, you heard right! _This,_ as in not his own. After a recent battle with Eon, a wormhole was created during their battle. Note to self: _Never_ use Clockwork's time rays as a counter-offense against Eon's aging rays. Thanks to the wormhole, Ben was sent to a different universe during an invasion from bird-like aliens known as Thanagarians. Thanks to one of Ben's recently scanned forms, Hawk-Axe, (his Thanagarian form's signature weapon made of Nth Metal) he managed to infiltrate the base and shut down the force field, allowing the Justice League to finish the job. His infiltration has earned him a spot in the Justice League. Ben has the week off of Justice League duty, and he used it to sight-see the U.S, wanting to know the differences and similarities between this universe and his. Just as he was about to head home via Zeta Tube, he heard something from a crowd. Letting curiosity overtake him, he approached the crowd, who was close to a hanging radio.

 _"This just in. Some kind of Cat-woman is causing a rampage in the subway station. The reasons behind this are unknown."_ announced the radio as Ben went into an alleyway unnoticed.

" _Serious_ deja vu now." muttered Ben as he activated the Ultimatrix before slamming it down as a green flash illuminated the alleyway, which is unnoticed. Ben now has white hawk wings on his back and became slightly more muscular, which are the only changes to his appearance, not involving his new attire. Instead of his signature jacket and jeans, he is now wearing black straps on his chest exactly like Four Arms', green gauntlets with black highlights covering from hand to elbow, black waist-to-toe armor with green underwear-looking armor, and a black hawk-themed helmet with a green visor covering the lower half of his face. He also has 4 silver hawk-themed axes (1 on either side of his waist, and 2 on his back, crossing). The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, in the center of the straps, making it more like Four Arms'.

"HAWK-AXE!" screeched the Thanagarian as he soared into the night sky.

 **(New York Subway Station)**

"GET AWAY, YOU FREAK!" cried a panicked civilian as they run away from a semi-naked female cheetah cross-species, her entire body covered by her fur. Her slit eyes slightly shrunk as she bared her fangs.

"RAWR!" cried the cross-species as every civilian evacuated the station. Like a beast, the cross-species began clawing the walls and trains in fury.

"Wow, when the news announced Cat-woman, I assumed they met Gotham's cat burglar." joked a familiar voice to the cross-species as she looked up to see Hawk-Axe descending down. Just as the Thanagarian's feet touched the ground, the cross-species roared and lunged toward Hawk-Axe. The Thanagarian leapt back as the cross-species crouched on the ground with her claws reared before she lunged toward Hawk-Axe again. Hawk-Axe avoided the cross-species' attack and got her in a bear hug while she struggled.

"Calm down!" ordered Hawk-Axe as the cross-species' slit eyes return to normal size while she slightly turned her head, seeing green eyes and using her enhanced sight to see the lower half of the Thanagarian's face.

"B... Ben?!" gasped the cross-species as Hawk-Axe looks into the cross-species' slit green eyes. Unlike Hawk-Axe's emerald eyes, hers are more of a jade shade of green.

"Barbara?!" gasped Hawk-Axe as he let go of the cross-species. A few months ago, Ben witnessed a robber trying to take a redhead bio-geneticist's purse in an alleyway. Ben used his ninja training from Wind Ninja Academy to stealthily take down the robber and returned the purse to the redhead. After that, the redhead bought him a smoothie as a thanks, then she introduced herself as Barbara Ann Minerva, and the two became good friends. Ben felt good to have a friend outside the League because he feels normal hanging out with her. Thanks to that, Ben can recognize her with her jade eyes. Barbara nodded sadly as she looked down.

"What happened to you?" asked Hawk-Axe concerned, not caring that his secret identity is exposed.

"I was desperate. (teary-eyed) My research opened up to more worlds of science. I didn't have enough funding for test subjects, so I spliced myself with Cheetah DNA and became a cross-species. Now look at me, I'm a _freak!"_ sobbed Barbara until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as Hawk-Axe held her close.

"YOU ARE _NOT_ A FREAK! (Barbara looks surprised) You gave up your humanity for a selfless cause you believed in. From what I see, you're not a freak. You're a selfless scientist wanting to sacrifice your own life to better humanity." commented Hawk-Axe as Barbara smiled before hugging back.

"Thanks Ben. I needed that. (nods) But what am I supposed to do now? I can't continue my research and my landlord already kicked me out of my apartment." sighed Barbara sadly.

"You could move in with me and continue your research at my place. Maybe... (Barbara motions to go on) Maybe even join the Justice League. We can use someone like you." suggested Hawk-Axe as Barbara's eyes widened in surprise before smirking.

"Alright, but under one condition. (Hawk-Axe nods) But first, can you change back?" asked Barbara while putting a claw on the Ultimatrix symbol before they pull back from the hug. Hesitantly, Hawk-Axe tapped the Ultimatrix symbol, reverting. Before Ben can ask what the condition is, Barbara smashed his lips with her own. Ben blushed madly as Barbara departed her lips with a grin.

"You become my boyfriend." purred Barbara as her tail wrapped around Ben's waist. Ben grinned as he wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist.

"I accept those conditions, _girlfriend."_ grinned Ben as he and Barbara kissed.

 **(20 years later, Mount Justice)**

 _ **Recognized Galactabeast B-02**_

A 16-year-old teenage boy teleported into the Cave, who looks like a carbon copy of Drake Orion, Galactic Defender Orange.

 **(In another universe, Rust Bucket 3)**

"ACHOO!" sneezed Drake in a random direction.

"You okay, dude?" asked Kaz concerned.

"Yeah. It feels like... some 4th wall breaker is talking about me." answered Drake dramatically.

"You mean the Omniversal Speech Effect occurred?" asked Chase surprised.

"Maybe. How else would Drake sneeze randomly?" chuckled Ben.

 **(Back in this universe)**

The only differences is that his hair is red, the eyes are jade green, and he doesn't have an orange Nemetrix around his neck. This is Kraven Tennyson, son of Ben Tennyson and Barbara Ann Minerva-Tennyson, or in their hero/heroine alias, Ben 10 and Cheetah. Kraven sniffed the air before walking into the direction where he smells 8 people.

"And my own bruises." finished Black Canary's voice as Kraven walked into the training room to see Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Warhawk (same swap as Unlimited Justice) standing in front of Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and his great-grandmother Verdona Tennyson in her Anodite form. As soon as he saw the bandaged arm of Black Canary, he hissed sympathetically.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Kraven casually, drawing attention from everyone.

"Hello, Kraven. (hugs Kraven) How's leading a team been treating you? I hope you've been practicing with your Ani-Mana powers." smiled Verdona before Kraven hugged her back.

"First off, it's going good, and second, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING MY CONSTRUCTS THAT?!" playfully snapped Kraven. Oh? Did I forget to mention? Kraven has inherited the Spark of the Anodite and mostly used it for making animal constructs to travel. Verdona laughed as she and Kraven separated.

"Now that the _whole_ team is here, we may begin the lesson. Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. Now, I'll need a sparring partner." informed Black Canary.

"DIBS!" called Kraven before barrel-rolling in front of the League members and taking a predatory stance. Black Canary only smirked, before suddenly launching forward, her right fist headed towards Kraven's head. Kraven blocked, only to have his legs kicked out from under him, and he fell heavily to the ground. The other members of the Team, along with J'onn and Verdona, winced at the sound, as a hologram of the word 'fail' appeared next to Kraven. Kraven quickly got up enraged and snarled, showing his Appoplexian fangs.

"You're angry, good, but don't react; channel that anger into…" trailed off Black Canary as black evolved-Appoplexian claws came out of Kraven's knuckles. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Kraven has the abilities of Ben's animal aliens, including a few Ultimate Forms.

"Uh-oh." gulped Robin as Kraven's eyes turn to beast slits.

"Someone's got anger issues. (everyone looks at him) What?" asked Superboy clueless. Kraven roared before charging at Black Canary with his fists clenched. Kraven sent a right hook to Black Canary who dodged and attempted to grab Kraven by his arm, she did this inadvertently leaving her left side open, as she grabbed his arm, he swung his body to his right side and used her own momentum against her as he grabbed her by her left side and tripped her causing her to fall on her stomach. Everyone in the entire room was absolutely stunned, Kid Flash dropped his banana that he was eating and Miss Martian smiled widely.

"I don't believe it." gawked Warhawk as Kraven's claws got back in his skin and his eyes returned to normal.

"Lesson 1: Give the opponent the illusion of a dropped guard so he/she can drop his/her own." smirked Kraven victoriously, saying that he _pretended_ to be angry and lost on purpose. Black Canary smiled and got to her feet.

"I'm impressed, I wasn't expecting so much from you, but then again, your parents _are_ animals in a way. Go again?" asked Black Canary in a fighting stance as Kraven's eye twitched before going into a predatory stance.

 _'I'm going to enjoy this.'_ thought Kraven evilly as he and Black Canary charged at each other.

 **Barbara: Young Justice?**

 **Ben: Wait, isn't Unlimited Justice The Incredible Muffin's story?**

 **Omarnosian10: Yeah.**

 **Barbara: So why did you make Ben's Thanagarian form an axe-wielder?**

 **Omarnosian10: Ninjurtle and Phantom Knight don't wield axes, and I don't see Thanagarians as a mace using race.**

 **Ben: Touche.**

 **Barbara: Time for this cat to be out of the bag.**

 **Ben & Omarnosian10: BYE! HOPE TO SEE YOU IN AN OFFICIAL STORY!**

 **Barbara: You too!**

 **Omarnosian10:** **And don't forget readers. Include OC children in your suggestions. As a certain ninja would say, SMOKEBOMB!**

 **Ben: Uh! That smell like an old man's fart!**

 **Omarnosian10: Meh, you'll get used to it.**


	6. Hawkgirl (DC Comics)

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers.**

 **Ben: You're not seeing things.**

 **Shayera: The author decided to publish _2_ chapters at once instead.**

 **Omarnosian10: And this is the Ben 10 version of FrivolousThoughts's Caught in the Web Hawkgirl Chapter!**

 **Shayera: You should read that story!**

 **Omarnosian10: Definitely! Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 6: Hawkgirl (DC Comics)**

 **(Watchtower Cafeteria)**

"Diana, please just give me a chance to explain." softly pleaded a feminine voice. The Amazonian warrior known to the world as Wonder Woman frowned, pain distinguishable in her eyes.

"No, Shayera. You had your chance and you blew it, we are no longer friends. Merely acquaintances, I wish not to discuss this matter any further." stated Wonder Woman solidly. Something that spelled hurt for Hawkgirl, as Wonder Woman turned her back on her and walked out of the cafeteria of the Watchtower. Heads had been turned, countless heroes and allies witnessing the small spat. It was embarrassing and Hawkgirl re-assumed her seat, avoiding eye contact with them all. It had been a few weeks since she had been re-inducted into the Justice League, but Shayera was far from happy. She had been accepted with conditions, most of which were suggested and implemented by Batman. Restricted access was among the chief of them, but paled in comparison to the looks of distrust she received whenever she reared her head. Batman barely trusted anyone so it didn't hurt quite as much as Diana; she was her friend and had been there for her through the thickest of situations. Wally didn't know what to make of any of it; the scarlet speedster had tried to mend the fences himself but had no such luck. He hated people fighting, especially friends. And Shayera was his good friend, possibly even his best. And then there was John Stewart, her former lover. The Green Lantern had since moved on from her and onto Vixen but she could still feel the connection, still feel the spark between them. And it was hard, extremely difficult watching him with another woman. Maybe re-joining the League had been a mistake, a small lapse in judgement. She thought she would feel at home again but Shayera had never felt more alone, more isolated in her entire life. Hawkgirl picked at her tray of food as a winged shadow encompassed her shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a young but mature voice. The Thanagarian glanced up from her food and made eye contact (at least she thinks it is) with another of her kind. Hawkgirl almost took out her mace until she saw the hourglass symbol on the other Thanagarian's chest, recognizing him as Ben 10, Savior of the Omniverse. He gained that title after the evil remote incident forcing him to team up with other universal heroes, making it the second time he saved the Omniverse. Hawkgirl stared at Ben, or in his form's case, Hawk-Axe, for a moment as he slurped down a grape smoothy with a hidden look behind his visor, the straw under it. Hadn't he seen what had happened? Didn't he know who she was?

"No… I guess not." shrugged Hawkgirl. Hawk-Axe took a seat by her, placing his elbows on the table's metallic surface as he continued to drink.

"I won't be here for long, just stopped by for a quick refreshment. I'm Ben 10 by the way, but call me Hawk-Axe in this form." introduced Hawk-Axe. Shayera nodded with a look of indifference.

"I know, you're a universe-known hero. I'm Hawkgirl but please, call me Shayera. Are you joining the League?" asked Hawkgirl, trying to make light conversation.

"Definitely. My lone wolf act would get me killed someday. I'm just lucky that I didn't get killed until I got the Master Control on my 18th birthday." admitted Hawk-Axe.

"It must be pretty lonely for someone as young as you were to split from your original team." commented Hawkgirl.

"I get help from them occasionally. So, Shayera… what's a beautiful woman like yourself doing sitting here alone?" asked Hawk-Axe politely. Hawkgirl decided to let the compliment pass as she shrugged.

"Thinking mainly, trying to work my way around mistakes. Mend the fences with some friends, I'm kinda on probation." revealed Hawkgirl, though not fully understanding why she had decided to tell him.

"I heard about that, the whole Thangarian Invasion that occurred while I was on a mission on Kinet. They were your people and what I am now, right?" asked Hawk-Axe concerned. Hawkgirl nodded, brushing a loose strand of red hair out of her pretty face.

"Yes but… I made an error in judgment; turns out my people were not the ones I should have trusted." admitted Hawkgirl, her green eyes shining with guilt.

"The Highbreed were like that several years ago. But you chose to do the right thing in the end, so that's all that matters, right?" asked Hawk-Axe curiously.

"You're sweet but my friends are having a little trouble seeing that, I just… need to be patient. Give them some time to come to terms with things and even if they don't forgive me, I can still do the right thing." stated Hawkgirl.

"Exactly but have some faith, they'll forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes; it's what makes them normal in a way. Take me for example. I've met over a dozen heroes from other universes, some of them are normal humans, few were aliens, the others are... something else. And I can turn into over a million aliens, so I'm basically living proof that not all of a single species are horrible. Why did you think I turned into Hawk-Axe in the first place? So you can know that you're not the only good Thanagarian out there. Sure I could've turned into Rowdyruff to look human like you do, but he has a craving to get into fights. Heck, first time I used him, a space station was destroyed during an encounter with Vilgax. (mutters) Why must a girl with a name like Buttercup be so violent?" joked Hawk-Axe, remembering the first Powerpuff Girl he fought. Hawkgirl laughed heartily, a fun and feel good laugh. She never thought she'd be able to laugh given recent events, her state of mind troubled and conflicted. But she was relieved that, even if it was just for a split second, she was able to forget about her problems. Just push them to the back of her mind and have a nice conversation with a nice guy, who had approached her willingly and assumed her species form. Hawk-Axe finished the grape smoothy and threw it back dismissively, the cup getting into a trash can 10 meters away, surprising the witnesses that he hadn't even _looked._

"You know, I've got nothing planned for the rest of the day. If you're not too busy, you wanna hang out?" asked Hawk-Axe confidently. Hawkgirl considered the request for a moment but couldn't find a reason not to go out with him, she was still hurting from John and maybe she would never get over him but it was just hanging out. It was perfectly harmless, nothing to worry over. Shayera felt at ease talking to Hawk-Axe, his speech just made her forget all of her transgressions. It gave her a clear view of the world and the feeling of being asked out, being desired again was a welcome one. Especially after all of the disappointed looks she faced on a daily basis, which was why she found herself smiling.

"Sure, I'd love to." answered Hawkgirl as Hawk-Axe nodded as he stood up before holding his hand and wing out.

"Milady." bowed Hawk-Axe. Hawkgirl placed her hand to her chest as she used her free one to take his.

"I'm flattered." replied Hawkgirl as her wing gently tingled Hawk-Axe's. The two Thanagarians stood and looped arms before they set off with one another, passing through the cafeteria full of superheroes. Hawkgirl ignored the curious and confused expressions she was attracting, it was better to just block it out with her other wing and not think about it. But just one reassuring nod from the Thanagarian on her arm made her feel better and a lot comfortable, which in turn led her to be more at ease with herself. All she had ever wanted was a second chance and maybe she would find that in the most unlikely of places.

 **(50 years later)**

 **(A/N: Before you make any assumptions, this is the JLU Episode, The Once and Future Thing, Part 2)**

"Feel like taking down bad guys with your old man?" grinned Ben as he punched his palm, standing by three people. Standing by Ben is a man in his late 30's wearing Warhawk's armor, except the silver is dark-green and the eyes are green. Next to him are two girls in their early 30's. The first one has long red hair in a ponytail, leaf-green eyes, and a pair of green square-rim glasses. She is wearing a green ninja uniform similar to Cam's, the Green Samurai Ranger. The second one has brown waist-length hair and emerald green eyes. She is wearing Xander's Mystic uniform, except it's more skin tight and glittery. They are Rex, Raya, and Jen Tennyson, children of Ben Tennyson and Shayera Hol-Tennyson, the first named after Ben's nanite controlling friend Rex Salazar.

"You bet." grinned Rex, or in his hero alias, Warhawk.

"Indeed father." nodded Raya politely, or in her heroine alias, Professor Star.

"Let's do this." grinned Jen, or in her heroine alias, Green Mystic, as her hands glowed with green mana. Ben nodded a bit eagerly as he flashed green.

"HAWK-AXE!" cried the Thanagarian as he unsheathed his gauntlet talons. The Jokers split apart in groups. Warhawk and Hawk-Axe took to the air as a few Jokers shot bullets at them. Warhawk folded his arms unaffected as Hawk-Axe flies around, his wings the only body parts un-armored. Hawk-Axe flew behind the group as he and Warhawk prepared their blades before the Jokers shot toward them. Taking out his axes, Hawk-Axe and Warhawk descended into the group while cutting their weaponry. As they land with their backs away from the Jokers, the criminal group look at the floor confused, seeing large black seeds, similar to a certain Florauna.

"Sayonara, clowns." smirked Warhawk as his wing feathers momentarily turn into Wildvine's seeds before an explosion consumed the Jokers, scattering them around. Hawk-Axe and Warhawk approached each other before Hawk-Axe slung an arm over Warhawk's shoulders and noogied his helmet.

"You showed those clowns whose boss." chuckled Hawk-Axe.

"Eat lead babes!" cried a Joker as he and his group used Gatling guns at the sisters. Professor Star narrowed her eyes as green electricity came out of between her eyes and formed a shield around her and Green Mystic.

"For your information, humorless simpletons, lead cannot be consumed by the average human body due to metallic poisoning." informed Professor Star before Green Mystic blasted the guns with green mana as Professor Star taps her foot. Suddenly, green electricity began surrounding the Jokerz as they cry out in pain before fainting. Hawk-Axe had a hidden wide-eyed look behind his helmet as he looked at Warhawk.

"Raya's the polite and smart one of the family, thanks to Brainstorm and Grey Matter." explained Warhawk as Hawk-Axe nodded before they continued fighting.

 **Shayera: _3_ children?!**

 **Ben: It's official. You broke your own record of Most Future Children.**

 **Omarnosian10: And I have Hero-Time10 to thank for that.**

 **Ben: His account name is my catchphrase and favorite number?! He must be _very_ loyal to the Tennysons.**

 **Shayera: Not _that_ loyal, Ben!**

 **Omarnosian10: If you're reading this Hero-Time10, this is a _possible_ reaction if the _actual_ Ben 10 found out.**

 **Shayera: Well, goodbye!**

 **Ben: See you in an official story!**

 **Omarnosian10: YOU ALREADY HAVE! _DOZENS_ OF TIMES!**

 **Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, OMARNOSIAN10, AUTHOR OF BEN 10 ULTIMATE COUPLES!**

 **Omarnosian10: Uh-oh! Time to take my leave! And don't forget to include OC Children in your suggestion readers! Smokebomb!**

 **RATH: Where'd he go?!**


	7. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**WARNING! WARNING! FAN-FICTION WEBSITE AT RISK OF DELETE!**

 **Let me tell you what's happening readers. According to Fenikkusumaru through PM, people from the government are planning to delete the FanFiction Website!**

 **Audience: *picks up torches and pitchforks***

 **Don't worry, there's a way for us to save this website! From what Fenikkusumaru told me, there's a petition that needs 50,000 signatures to prevent this catastrophe! It's called "Stop the Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP)" created by Peter Becker. I already sent my signature, but YOU need to send your signatures too! Recommended from the email I received after signing the petition, here's the sample message**

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **The Administration and the U.S. Trade Representative just reached a deal with 11 other nations on the secretly negotiated, massive so-called "free-trade" agreement, the Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP). As the long fought for, recent release of the TPP text proves, the agreement will greatly empower corporations by virtually eliminating consumer, health, safety, labor, privacy, and environmental regulations, enforcing corporate domination over our justice system through offshore corporate investor-state tribunals or ISDS.**

 **Despite massive popular opposition to the TPP (despite media silence) on the part of citizens of all party nations, the TPP will now come up for a vote in Congress within months under the anti-democratic Fast Track procedure. Now we are in the fight of our lives to urge Congress to oppose the TPP when it comes up for a vote.**

 **That's why I signed a petition to The United States House of Representatives and The United States Senate, which says:**

 **"We urge Congress to vote no on the Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP). An agreement like the TPP should be negotiated in the full light of day. America must reserve the right to determine our own consumer, health, safety, labor, privacy, and environmental regulations. Do not surrender our rights to trans-national corporations."**

 **Will you sign the petition too? Click here to add your name:**

 **(I'm altering the link slightly so you could receive this, so when you copy off this, remove the alterations)**

 **petitions.**

 **moveon.**

 **org**

 **/ sign/stop-the-trans-pacific?source= &r_by=15227760**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

 **This is what you need to do to save FanFiction. Due to the seriousness of this situation, I'm not doing my smoke-bomb gimmick.**

 **PS: If you see that my other stories are updated, then I'll save you the time by saying that if you completely read this, then don't read the other updates since these are the same.**

 **ALSO, DON'T REVIEW! I REPEAT, DON'T REVIEW ON THIS!**


End file.
